Rainlords
The Rainlords are a collection of servant families descended from the ancient Armans. They live in the the Northwestern part of Sair and Intar. Families There are ten families (or houses) of Rainlords in Sair: House Elroy House Redwater House Cortes House Delaguna House Garza House Merlo House Sebolt House Zabat House Blackburn House Stroud Each house has several servants, along with numerous human attendants. Each family is more or less independent, although they are closely allied and intermarriage between them is fairly common.These families are believed to be the purest descendants of the Armans but they are not the only Rainlords. There are many more Rainlord families in Intar. However the Rainlords of Sair and the Rainlords of Intar do not seem to like each other going by a comment by Salvador's reaper and the fact that they did not come to the aid of the Sair Rainlords when they were attacked. Most of the Rainlord families in Sair are members of the Vanguard. Servant tradition It is a tradition among the Vanguard Rainlords that each of the children of the bloodline be executed and made a servant at the age of 14. Originally this was done by drowning, but at least some of the Houses have since switched over to painless helium asphyxiation. The Rainlords are fiercely honorable and devoted to protecting the innocent from the likes of Abolish. Several of the families were entirely composed of Vanguard members, and most of the others contained at least a few until the Rainlords left the Vanguard following Parson's attack on the Rainlords. Whatever their formal loyalty, any Rainlord would lay down their life in the name of defending their honor or the people of Sair. Divine Ability Main article: Water Materialization The Rainlords are one of the two sets of bloodlines (the other being the Sandlords) that have access to a special ability. On rare occasion a servant will develop with the power to materialize water rather than a singular element. These servants are treated with great respect by other Rainlords, although they are not offered the same irrational reverence that was once shown to them. Arman History About 2800 years ago, a people who are now known as the Lyzakks invaded the continent of Eloa. They were famous for their brutality and press-ganged millions of people into their armies. It seemed that they were going to conquer the entire continent until they encountered the previously peaceful Armans The Armans had great advance warning about the coming invasion, but rather than fleeing or preparing to fight they booby-trapped the entire landscape. Most famously, they built a huge number of hidden dams that kept large areas dry and seemingly safe, and then collapsed them when Lyzakk troops camped or tried to cross, often killing thousands at once. Though the Armans never achieved a truly decisive single victory, they were able to keep the Lyzakks from progressing any further inland until they eventually gave up on invading the Armans. Afterward, they tried numerous times to go around Arman territory, but by that point the Armans had developed an extensive and effective military and would support any nation the Lyzakks tried to invade, preventing them from making progress anywhere. Eventually, the two groups made peace formed the Mohssian and Valgan Empires, which between them controlled almost the entirety of Eloa for almost two millenia. The Rainlords are the purest modern descendants of the ancient Armans, and still hold their ideals. Relationship with the Sandlords The Rainlords and Sandlords are both dedicated to the protection of the innocent and the destruction of Abolish, but the two groups have always had a certain amount of tension and hostility between them, owing to their history as enemies. While there has not been open conflict between them for a very long time, they each regard the other with a measure suspicion if not hostility overall. However, there is some contact between the groups and at least a few members have become friends, most notably Zeff Elroy and Asad Najir. Category:Factions